


Sexy Sexy Sammy

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, awh yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Sammy and Gabriel while playing with his new teleportation powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Sexy Sammy

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Ew,_  Dean is screaming in his head, trying to block out the abhorring event he had just seen.  _Oh, good God._

“Mmm, not quite.” You turn around to see Gabriel smiling at you, wearing one of Sam's giant robes.

“What the  _ever-loving_ fuck, Gabriel? You really think that I  _ever_  wanted to see that side of Sam?  _Ever?_  'Cause the answer is no,” Dean hisses, putting his hands on his head and knotting his hair with his fingers. “Oh, God. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks.”

“C'mon, you can't deny that there's a lot to appreciate back there.” Dean takes a swing at Gabriel, who ducks. “Hey, hey. Only stating the facts.” A coy smile. Son of a bitch.

“Dude, you had better use that angel hoodoo to erase that from my memory,  _now._ ” Dean's eyes open wider that Gabriel has ever seen them. A deep, guthral growl erupts from Dean's chest, and Gabriel knows that he means business.

“You see, I can't do that. I don't know how.” Gabe smiles again, dodging another punch. “That was always Michael's thing. I'm not too good at the whole, 'powers for good' thing.”

“Oh, my God. Please, Gabe. I'm begging you to get the  _picture of Sam's ass out of my fucking head,”_ Dean pleads. Why does everything bad happen to Dean?

God, Dean would never wish that on his brother, though it did happen once. But, Sam was fucking a  _dude_  this time, and a dude they both knew. Not that he cared what gender Sam preferred, but it was still a different picture than him walking in on Sam with the hippie chick.

Fucking A. This was worse than when he'd caught Sam  _multiple times_  as a teenager in the bathrooms.

All Dean had wanted to do was scare Sam with his new teleportation powers, but  _no._  He had to pop in at the  _precise_  moment the big Moose was mounting Gabriel.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He was immortal, and now he had to live with the image of his brother's backside in his brain forever.

“Dean, shit, I'm sorry,” Sam stutters, pulling up a pair of boxers as he spills through the hallway.

“ _Don't._ Don't you fucking talk to me,” Dean growls, making retching noises.

“Dean, I didn't know how to tell you...” Sam gasps, trying to calm down his mane of hair.

“Tell me what? That you're gay? Sam, I don't care! I care that I happened upon you fucking an angel by accident. You think I ever wanted to see your jewels? Yeah, I changed your diapers, but I haven't done that for thirty plus years and I forgot. Now, fuck! Blehhh.” Dean covers his eyes and shakes his head, trying to throw the memory out of his brain forever.

“Well, gay isn't really the word. I kind of am attracted to whoever I'm attracted to.” Sam laughs awkwardly, still trying to fix his hair.

“THAT'S NOT THE POINT, SAM!” Dean explodes, and pots and pans fly from the shelves. “I SAW YOUR ASS.”

Gabriel and Sam exchange a quick look, then burst into laughter. They hold on to each other as to not fall to the ground.

“What!? What? This is  _funny_  to you? God damn, you guys!”

“Well, if you knocked instead of teleporting, this wouldn't happen, Dean-o.” Gabriel flashes him a grin through his tears of laughter.

“Fuck you both,” Dean growls, turning on his heel and walking away.

“Yes we will,” Dean hears Gabriel say seductively. He hears Sam laugh along with him and the bedroom door close. Dean teleports to the nearest bar, drinking the image away for the rest of the night.


End file.
